ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's City
is an American freemium city-building video game based on by and . It is developed by and published by , being released for Android and iOS on TBD 2020. Synopsis When Magica's last spell goes wrong and ends up destroying Mouseton, the player has to help Mickey and his friends to rebuild Mouseton as Magica tries once more to interfere with their plans and tries to make sure they will not succeed in their quest. Characters Main *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - an adventurous mouse who tries to stop Magica and other kinds of menace from turning Mouseton into a chaotic place. **'Pluto' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - Mickey's playful pet dog who follows him around. *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - a short-tempered duck who reluctantly joins Mickey to TBD. *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a goofy dog who TBD. Supporting *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Russi Taylor) - TBD *'Daisy Duck' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck' (voiced by Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - Donald's TBD nephews who help him to be TBD. *'Horace Horsecollar' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Clarabelle Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - TBD *'Chip and Dale' (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively) - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by John Kassir) - Donald's greedy uncle who is the richest duck in the world and often tasks Mickey and his friends with TBD. *'Ludwig Von Drake' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD Introduced in The Tale of the Three Caballeros expansion *'José Carioca' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Panchito Pistoles' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD Introduced in the Goof Troop expansion *'Max Goof' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Peter "P.J." Pete, Jr.' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Introduced in The Terror that Flaps in the Night expansion *'Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Gosalyn Mallard' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Launchpad McQuack' (voiced by ) - TBD Introduced in the Rescue Rangers! ''expansion *'Gadget Hackwrench''' (voiced by Tress or we use Kath like Daisy) - TBD *'Monterey Jack' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Zipper' (also vocied by Corey Burton) - TBD Antagonists *'Magica de Spell' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a vile duck witch who heads out for chaos and tries to stop the heroes with her witchcraft in order to snatch Scrooge's Number One Dime from him. *'Peg-Leg Pete' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - a greedy cat criminal and Mickey's arch-nemesis who often sneaks into buildings like banks, museums or jeweller's shops to get rich. * Introduced in the The Tale of the Three Caballeros expansion * Introduced in the Goof Troop expansion *'Bradley Uppercrust III' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Introduced in The Terror that Flaps in the Night expansion *'Negaduck' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Steelbeak' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Introduced in the Rescue Rangers! expansion * Gameplay Buildings * Decorations Events Trivia *Most of the characters retain the original voices, save for some exceptions. * Category:Video games Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Interactive Category:Disney Mobile Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Andoid Category:IOS Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas